The Silent Hunter
by MorgothII
Summary: Takes place after Son of Strategy. Riley O'Brian is know as a respected as a tactician on the battlefield. When he notices a fault in the forces of Camp Half-Blood, he will set in motion a series of events that will never leave him as the same, no matter what happens. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Preparations of War**

**This story starts a day after the Battle of the Labyrinth and Kronos's force is destroyed.**

I double check my maps to make sure that what I am about to suggest has enough truth to get it started. Once that I done, I roll up the scrolls and maps that I was using and make my way to Annabeth. Once I get there, I tap her shoulder. "What is it? Oh it's you Riley. What do you want?" She asks me. "I have noticed an issue that I think that I should address so that we can think of ways to at least attempt to counter it," I tell her. She thinks this over for a bit. "Sure, I'll get a meeting together. Be at the Big House in a few hours," She tells me.

I nod and head back to my bunk. Once I am there, I gather up the maps and the several diagrams that I have been studying recently. I am a bit excited to be able to use some of my expertise to help the war out even more. I then wait by the Big House after going through my material to make sure that I have all of it with me. Once I get there, I sit down and plan out how to make my statements for the reaming time that I have till the meeting starts.

I wonder if my dad would be proud of me for what I am about to do. He seems happy to see me having fun when I go here, but I have a feeling that he is still worried about me. I can understand, especially that I will probably be hinted to the end of my years. But even if I could go back and change anything, I would not do anything to my life. I have made friends here, close friends like Robert. Ah, there are the others, the head consolers of all the cabins. I stand up when I see Annabeth. She waves to me to follow her inside the building.

When we get to Recreation/meeting room, I wait until everyone is settled done. Then I start to speak. "I appreciate the time that you all took to come here today. As you all know, the Titans have a ship of their own, The _Princess Andromeda_. That ship alone be is a huge ship and if they can afford to have one fully manned, then I have no doubt that they have more ships, both big and small, probably ferrying troops and supplies out here," I say, putting up a map of the Atlantic Ocean. "If they can land enough troops around this area," I say tracing a circle on the map around our location in New York. "They could place us under siege for as long as they want. They might not be able to get in, or at least the monsters won't, but enemy demigods could and we could not get out. Any newly discovered demigod would be on their own, and we couldn't do a thing to save them. Meanwhile, the enemy would probably starve us out."

I stay quiet for a moment to let this grim prospect sink in. Then Percy Jackson speaks up. "But you do have an idea to counter this right?" He asks me and I nod. "Two, in fact. The first is that we setup mines around our area and some length around it on the seaside. But this could just as well kill the innocent as well as the enemy. The second plan is a bit more radical," I say, pausing for a bit. "Ladies and gentlemen, I propose that we authorize the building of our own navy."

I fall silent after saying those words. The group immediately starts in huddled groups to whisper the merits of my idea. Then Percy speaks up again. "And what exactly is this 'navy' going to consist of?" I smile at this question. "Before I answer that question, I need to give a little background of something. In the 1942, this whole area of the Atlantic Ocean was the resting place of over a thousand war and cargo ships. The causes of these sunken ships were by the German submarines, the dreaded U-boats. If we do make our navy, I propose that we build our own submarines and/or midgets submarines. That is all that I have to say about this," I finish speaking, placing up two diagrams. One is the diagram of a Japanese midget submarine, the other is a diagram of one of the U-boat classes. Annabeth then speaks up. "Thank you Riley, you are dismissed." I nod, pick up my papers, and head out.

Once I am inside, I head back to my bunk. When I get there, I start plotting courses if the idea to have our own navy is approved. I lose track of time as I go for my maps and diagrams to plan the courses. Then I notice Annabeth is standing next to my bunk. I hurriedly get up. "So, what is the decision? " I ask her, a bit nervous on the inside. "If you can get a submarine, then yes," she tells me. A breath out a bit in relief. "That's good," I tell her. Of course that was the easy part. The harder part will be getting our submarine because I am not 100% sure that we could build one here. Annabeth then walks out of the cabin after nodding. Ever since she returned from her quest, I noticed that she seems a bit troubled. But I don't know what to do, so I leave her be. Meanwhile I have to figure out how to solve my own problems.

I go outside and pace around to work out the particulars of getting a sub. Capture one? No, no, too risky, not enough good to balance out the bad. Build one? Maybe, but it will take time, trial, and effort. And I don't think we may have enough time for that. Maybe if we raise a sunken one…

I am a bit startled when a hand taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and see Clair Brekwald standing in front of me. We aren't exactly exactly enemies, but we weren't friends either. What she says next shocks me almost to the core. "I was wondering, if I could get you a boat, if I could serve on it?" She asks me. I let out a little laugh. "If you can get me a submarine, I'll do more than that. I'll make you the executive officer," I say, partly meaning that as a joke. But Clair just nods and walks off. I shrug my shoulders and go back to my thinking. Eventually it is time for dinner. I have some steak and water for dinner, after giving a portion as sacrifice for the others. I eat quickly then head back to my bunk. I pull out the charts. Once I do that, I start making notes on how far each sub type could go and trade routes, ect. I soon grow weary from my work. After a bit, I decide to take a little nap. I place the map over my head and fall asleep rather quickly. Big mistake.

I have dreams again. The last time I had any was that day during capture the flag. I still have nightmares of that horned warrior. This time, he doesn't appear. What I do see are a series of images. Iron hulls, shaking from some explosion, orders to fire, and the shouts of men echo in my mind. Then I hear my name. At first I think that I am still dreaming. But when someone shakes me, I realize that I need to wake up. "Riley!" The order jolts me out of bed. The map and other scrolls come flying off me. Annabeth and my other siblings are strapping on weapons and armor to themselves."You might want to head to the beach," Malcom tells me. I nod and grab my long sword which I keep near my bunk at all times.

I then start running to the beach. What should I expect? Another invasion force? A god? I have no idea. Then my blood slightly freezes at another possibility. The apparition of my nightmares could be there. With that thought, I buckle on my sword sheathe as I run towards the beach. When I get there, I almost stop at what is there. At first I think that this must be another dream, but when I look around and see the shock and disbelief reflected on the other campers faces, I realize that I am very much awake. In the water next to the beach is a German U-boat. There seems to be some sort of zombies in deck. I look around to see Percy Jackson standing nearby. I call out to him. "I'm going to board the ship." He turns to looks at me and nods. I walk over to the submarine and call out to the zombie sailors. "Permission to board?" I ask. The guy who is in a captain's uniform calls back. "Permission granted." I come aboard and head for the conning tower, which has the numbers 184 on it. I briefly stop as I make sure that I carefully read the numbers. 184, could it be? No, it can't be. The ship is listed as missing in action since 1942. Then again, this ship shouldn't be here either. I continue walking albeit with a slightly faster pace. When I get to the captain I ask him a question. "Captain, what boat is this?" When he speaks, I note that his English has a German accent to it. "_U-184_." I nod, my suspicions affirmed.

I then head down the conning tower to the control room of the U-boat. There, to my new immense shock, is Clair. "Clair? What are you doing here? Do you have any idea of how this got here?" I ask her. Yet again I am surprised. I wonder how many times will this happen before I can't be surprised any more. "She summoned it," Robert says behind me, coming out of the engine compartment. I am confused, until I remember hearing about something. What was it? Ah yes, that every side who loses a war owes tribute to Ares. And Clair is his daughter. Now I turn back to Robert. "How long until you can get her up and running at full capacity?" I ask him. He shrugs slightly. "If my whole cabins works on this, maybe a few months at least. Maybe six at the most if we also include weapons." I nod at this. I know that this will take time, but it's better than nothing.

"What about the Enigma machine? Is it working? Can we make several more of them as well?" I ask. "Needs repairs, but yes, we can use it and make several more of them." That is good. Now, I will make my choices in command. Clair, as I promised, you are the executive officer of this vessel. Robert, if you want, you will be chief mechanic."

Robert thinks over this for about a minute. Then he grins and nods. "Ay captain," he says to me. I then speak up. "Well, we'd better introduce our ship to our fellow campers," I say. My two officers' nod and I head up the ladder. When I get back up to the top of the conning tower, I see that almost the whole camp is present. I grin slightly to myself before I speak. "Fellow campers, as you have heard, today the Camp-Half Blood Navy was formed today. I am proud to present the flagship of our new navy: U-184!"

**MorgothII: And thus introduces my new story! A little fact about U-184. She was a real U-boat, a type IXC/40. She went missing in 1942, all hands lost. If anyone who is reading this is related to the fifty men who were lost, please know that I mean no disrespect to the ship or her crew. Anyways, as always, both R&R and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Blood**

**MorgothII: This takes place about six months later.**

I get my gear ready for today. Sword, check. Binoculars, check. Sea maps, check. I'm ready for what is going to happen today. Today is the maiden voyage of my command, _U-184_. I have told my dad this. He isn't happy about his only son going to war, but he understands. I have no school for about two weeks so I intend to go out on one, maybe two patrols on the sub. I hear my dad calling my name and I head downstairs.

"Yes father?" I ask him. "It's time to go," he tells me. I nod and head to the car. The drive to camp is a long and rather silent drive. After several hours of driving, I can see that we are nearing my destination. When my dad stops the car. I get out. Normally my dad would start driving back right about now but he doesn't do so. Instead, he gets out of the car and walks over to me. He gives me a hug. "You come back now, you hear me?" He says to me, his Irish accent somewhat muffled by the emotions in his voice.

Now I realize fully what my dad is going through. He wants to help me but he can't do much, if anything. "I will. I promise," I tell him. He nods, gives me one more hug, than gets back into the car. I stand there watching as my father drives off. Once he is out of sight, I head to camp. After nearly a half hour of walking, I arrive back at camp. Before I go to my cabin, however, I head back to the lake. When I get there, I walk up to the structure stet up there. It is a make shift submarine pen for _U-184_. We made it mainly to protect the vessel from the elements as best we can. Inside is a blur of motion as the children of Hephaestus and the crew make final repairs to the sub.

I stare at my first command for a few minutes, thinking of what I am about to do. Then I look for one of repairers. I quickly find him. Robert seems to have grown since I last saw him. I walk over to my chief mechanic. "How long till we can start the mission?" I ask him. "A few more hours, then we'll head for sea for trials," he tells me. By trails, he means that for most of the mission, unless we see any enemy vessels, we'll be testing her out. I nod. "Good. Continue repairs. Let me know when they are finished," I tell him. Robert nods in acknowledgement and head to my cabin. After saying hi to my siblings, I head to my bunk and sit down. Currently we have enough fuel for several voyages, and about twelve torpedoes. We were able to repair the 105mm deck guns, the AA guns, and the Enigma coding machine, as well as making enough ammo for the weapons for one whole trip and a second code machine for the camp to use to contact us when the boat is at sea. I plan to go out with a full tank and four torpedoes. I go over the charted course that I will use today several times.

When I hear someone calling my name out, I put up my maps. I only need to see Robert standing at the entrance to my cabin to know that it is time. I gather my stuff and head out the cabin. "Is the crew ready?" I ask him. "Clair has them assembled at the beach. We're just awaiting you to take command," Robert tells me. I nod, pleased. Clair, daughter of Ares, and my executive officer, is really showing to be a good officer.

When we get to the beach, I see that a fair number of campers are present as well as the repair crew and Chiron. I wave at them, than board my ship. The crew of _U-184 _is assembled on either her front or aft decks. The sailors who will be in the control room stand on the superstructure and conning tower. Robert heads to his station aft of the conning tower and takes his team of mechanics below to the engine room with him. I get up to the top of the tower and am saluted by the people up there. "At ease. Okay, XO, let's get her ready to go," I tell Clair. She nods and gives the order to the control room team to get to their stations. I wave once more at the crowd as I hear the diesel engines coming to life. "All hands below," I tell my XO. "All hands below!" The sailors who are not officers head down to their stations. "Single up all lines and land gangway." "Single up all lines and land gateway!" Clair barks the order. Once that is finished, I give the order. "Engines, all ahead, third speed," I command.

The screws start turning the two propellers, which propels the ship forward slowly. I watch as the crowd seems to be waving and cheering for us. When they are out of sight, I give turn to my XO. "Are we deep enough to dive yet?" I ask her. Clair asks the captain. "Yes." I first keep an eye out for any possible trouble. I see none. "All hands below. Diving stations." As I get ready to dive, I watch the blur of movement as everyone gets below and gets ready to dive. Before I go all the way down to the control room, I close the hatch securely to make sure that the sub won't flood when we dive. When I get to down to the control room, I see that our depth gauge is showing us under sixty feet of water. The sub works!

**Three days later**

I raise the periscope and wait a few minutes before looking into it. The past three days were mainly drills for the crew and to test the sub. So far, they are the only things exciting that have happen so far. We had just recently submerged and are about a quarter to the halfway point. I am slightly disappointed that my theory seems to be proven false. I order several pings on the sub's sonar. "Any contact on the surface?" I ask the sonar operator. "Two contact, close formation, dead ahead," he tells me. I look from the raised periscope and see two ships. One of them is a cruise ship. The other, I cannot make out what type of ship it is. I think it s a simple cargo ship. I wait a few more minutes so we can get closer so I can see the name of the cruise line ship. "Prep torpedoes tubes! All hands, general quarters, general quarters!" I shout when I see the name of the ship. _Princess Andromeda. _Luke's personal vessel. But the other one seems to have more soldiers on board. Oh, crap! I think I see a bunch of trash can shaped cans that I fear are depth charges and at least two mortar spigots, two of a submarines greatest bane.

"Targets are two vessels, one cargo, one cruise liner. C-1 has depth charges. Launch three of four at C-1 and one at C-2," I order the forward torpedo crew. I then give out the range, targets' speed, ect to help them fie the torpedo accurately. I wait till I am told that the torpedoes are ready. I wait a few seconds. "Fire!" I order. When the torpedoes are clear of the sub, I give yet another order. "Turn her around to head for base Full speed!" I feel the sub lurch by the sudden movement. I quickly swivel the periscope to watch the two vessels. They don't see the torpedoes coming until they are almost next to them.

I watch as the cargo ship is it with all three torpedoes. "Direct hit! C-1 is going down!" I exclaim. A sudden explosion slightly rocks the sub. "C-1 has broken in two!" I exclaim to my XO. "_Princess Andromeda _has been hit. I don't think that it is going to go down, though," The hydrophones operator informs me. "Head back to base, full speed. Also, execute evasive maneuvers. Inform command that we're returning to base. Don't mention our attack though," I order the radio/enigma operator. He nods and sends out the message I told him to send. I then turn to Clair. "If I am needed, I'll be at my quarters," I tell her. I then head for my bunk. Today has been a bit exhausting so I fall asleep easily. For once my dreams do not come and keep me up.

**Three days later**

We get the ship ready as we prepare to return to base on our boat. The radio operator has already informed command that we are at about most a half hour from our shore line. They still don't know of our victory a few days before. "Captain, we're nearing our docking area," the radio operator calls out. This snaps me from my thoughts. "All right, engine, let's glide her in," I tell Robert. "Ay captain!" Surface the boat," I order. When she has surfaced, I climb up onto the conning tower. I can see a fairly decent sized crowd waiting for us. I then hear the sound of the diesel engine shutting off. The crew starts making preparations for our docking. When we have finished docking, I am one of the first people to get off the sub.

I immediately start speaking to the crowd. "Comrades, we ran into some enemy contacts. One has been destroyed, the other damaged. Now the enemy shall fear us on land and at sea!" I say. I am met by cheering and head to the Pavilion to celebrate my crew's success. Before I retire for the night, however, I make some arrangements. In _U-184_'s holding pen, the entire crew has hammocks to sleep there when not on duty or patrol. With that done, I retire from my six days of sea traveling. But not before giving the vessel her official name: CHBN Defiance.

**MorgothII: As always both R&R and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Silent Hunter Chapter 3: All Boarders Away**

**MorgothII: Takes place at the beginning of the summer of the Titan War.**

I am sleeping when I hear it. A ringing bell that connects the crew sleeping quarters to command. I quickly getup and grab the intercom system. If someone is calling, then it must be important. "Rear Admiral Riley here," I say. The title Rear Admiral is mainly to show how high ranking I am. "This is command. We have located an enemy vessel about twenty miles out. Your ship is to intercept her." I am a bit taken aback by these words. "Intercept? Do you mean for us to board her?" I ask. "Correct. You are to eliminate the enemy crew, take any documents, maps, or codes of interest for us, then scuttle the ship. Command, out."

I rush over to the alarm bell I had placed there before. I start ringing it loudly. "Get up! This is an alarm! You're not on vacation! Get up!" I shout. Sailors stumbled out of their hammocks and scrambled to attention. "Eng, get to the ship and get her started!" I order. "Yes sir!" Robert says as he leads the engine crew to the boat. "All hands, get to you battle stations!" I shout. With that, we all scramble for the boat. I am the last one on the ship as we pull out. I go below. "Helm, take us down as soon as possible," I say, my voice returning to its usual manner. "I want all officers to meet near my quarters," I say as I head off to my bunk area.

Five minutes the officers are assembled. "About ten minutes ago, we received word of an enemy vessel roughly twenty miles out from our position. Command feels that this could be a scout for a new sea born invasion. We will disable the ship. After that, we will board her, kill the crew, retrieve any documents or maps, and finally scuttle her. I will lead the first boarding party. Any questions?" I ask the group. No one asks any questions. "Good. XO, get the first boarding party ready. Have all hands stand at high alert. Dismissed," I say and the group disperses to their stations. I grab my long sword and strap it's sheath to my hip. I then walk into the control room forty minutes later and stand behind the sonar operator.

"Any surface contacts yet?" I ask. "Nein," the sonar operator answers back in German. I am about to head other to the hydrophone operator when the sonar operator calls out. "Sir! Vessels eighteen degrees northwest of our position!" I race other to the periscope and raise it up since we are already at periscope depth. I swivel it around till it is facing in the position the contact has been spotted. It's a cargo ship. I cannot confirm that it is our target because- wait! "Surface the vessel! Get the deck and AA guns on bearing of target! Signal general quarters now! And tell command that we are engaging target! Have that encoded too!" I order upon seeing the snake woman standing watch on the vessel. The words send a fury of scrambled movement. The general quarter alarm starts blaring and the intercom comes to life. "All hands, general quarters, general quarters. This is not a drill. Prepare to surface," it says.

"All boarders, assemble for action!" The boarding party will be fifteen men. Each one is armed with a MP-40 submachine gun and for some, a grenade or two. I get up to the conning tower when we surface. "Deck gun! Target the radio room first! Blast it to hell on my mark! AA guns, prepare to fire at the bridge and any enemy sailors that you see." I order the gun crews. They rush to execute my orders. "Deck gun in position, sir!" I wait a few minutes so we can get closer. "Now! All guns, open fire!"

With this order, all hell breaks loose. A few shells from the 105 gun virtually decimates the radio room, leaving the ship with only us for company. The twin 20 mm guns on the starboard side and the 37 mm gun then open fire. The 37 mm mainly fires on the bridge, shattering glass and destroying controls and killing the bridge crew that has not taken cover. When enemy soldiers and sailors come rushing out to defend their vessel, they are wait with a wall of steel. The twin 20 mm gun rakes the deck with lethal fire that kills or wounds any that foolishly exposes themselves from the limited cover of the ship.

"Launch the landing ropes! Boarders, are you ready?" I ask. The response I get is a nod from the team leader. More sailors get on deck and toss special rope towards the other ship. At the end of each rope, there is a grappling hook. Some miss and fall into the water but enough land on the ship and its railing for our purpose. "Pull us in closer!" I command. The sailors that are holding onto the rope start to pull it back, slowly moving the enemy ship closer to the _U-184_. "Get ready to move out!" I shout to the boarders. I draw my sword in anticipation of the upcoming battle. When the two ships are almost touching each other side by side, I order for the boarding ladder to be landed. This is done quickly. "All guns, cease fire, cease fire! All boarders away!" I shout as I run up the ladder.

The fifteen boarders that accompany me are just behind me. A snake woman sees me and charges at me. I block her sword stroke easily. I flick my wrist and send her sword sailing into the ocean. I then swing my own long sword and she is reduced to dust. The other boarders fire their submachine guns and cut down the remaining defenders on the deck. "You five take the bridge and hold it at all costs! The rest of you are with me! We're going to make our way to the engine room and sweep the ship for remaining resistance! Understood? Good, then move out!" I order and we do so.

I lead my ten men in a thorough search of the ship. First we search the ruined radio room. Our search in that room yields some documents that seem to be about codes, as well as some maps and a list of some of the enemy ships. I gesture to two more of my men. "Take these back to the sub pronto. This is vital information and you will protect it. Go." With that the two sailors rush back to the sub. "Come on, let's move." I order the remaining eight boarders.

We quickly sweep the rest of the ship, every now and then running into one or two enemy sailors or monsters. Soon we are near the engine compartment. A snake woman and a demigod stand watch. I gesture for silence as I move up to the closer demigod. A quick thrust with my long sword silences him before he even sees me. The monster sees me and is about to raise the alarm. It dies in her throat as I virtually slice her in half.

I give the all clear hand gesture and the rest of my men form up behind me. It appears that whoever is on the other side of the room made sure to lock it. I simply do the quickest and simplest method to unlock it. I gesture to the demo man who is of our group to place a breeching charge on the door. He does so and sets off a five second delay. I gesture with my hands to move back. Everyone is barely in cover when the charge blows the door off. We charge into the room, where it seems that the remaining enemy sailors where barricading themselves in. We start to rapidly cut down everyone in the room. I parry the blow of an enemy demigod and swing my own. This is blocked by his sword. I feint to the left, and he believes it. I suddenly lunge at his now exposed right side and sink my blade into it. The body goes limp as I withdraw my blade.

The whole thing lasts about four minutes. I see that the intercom to the bridge is still working and walk over to it. "Eng to bridge, we have taken the engine room. Have you taken the bridge?" I ask. "Ay captain," one of the five boarders I sent to take the bridge responds. "Good. Now, sweep the ship for any more survivors and then move all bodies over to the engine room. Eng, out," I say. About eighteen minutes later, the ship has been cleared and all the bodies are in the engine room. I have Robert come on board with some Greek fire charges. Once he gets there, I immediately have him starts placing it around the compartment. I plan to destroy her engines and set her on fire first. Then, when _U-184 _pulls away, I'll order her to fire maybe five rounds below the water line, the reason to cause her to flood rapidly.

"Charges are in place, sir," Robert informs me. I nod. "Good. Give me the detonator. Then get everyone back onto the boat and have them load torpedo tube 1 for firing. Understood?" I ask him. He nods, gives me the detonator, and rushes off to fulfill my orders. I head up to the top deck. When I get there, I stop briefly to look at the side of the conning tower of my vessel. It is a blue dragon rearing up on its back legs and its mouth is open. In each of the two arms in the air is a torpedo. This is my symbol that shows that this is my command.

"Already sir. We're just waiting for you," Robert informs me. I just nod and walk over to the vessel. I remain standing on top of the conning tower. "Remove all cable connecting us," I order and a bunch of sailors start to either cut or untie the rope connecting to the U-boat. I order the ship to then move away from the vessel but to turn so we are facing its side. I press the button on the detonator. This causes the Greek fire charges in the engine room to explode. The reason I had the bodies placed there was to make sure that they would be incinerated. The worst thing that could happen would be the US Navy searching for my ship. I then order the vessel to pull away and turn around to face her side.

Once we are facing her at a safe distance, I give the order. "Fire torpedo one!" I watch as the torpedo leaves a slight white wake as it travel under the water. Just when it is about to hit, I duck my head to make sure I don't blind myself. I hear the explosion and when I look up, I see that the ship seems to be taking water near the forward section of the bow. I then head down to the control room. "Take us home. Send an encoded message to command. Tell them, boarding was successful and we have recovered some documents and are heading home. XO, you have helm," I say as I head to my bunk to resume my sleeping that was interrupted.

**Later**

As we pull up the vessel's holding pen, I can see Chiron and Annabeth waiting for us. I grab the bag containing the documents that were retrieved during the boarding. When we dock and I get off, I hand other the bag, give a brief description of the mission, had off to sleep for a long time.

**MorgothII: And finished. This chapter had taken me sometime so, please, please, please, Read and Review. Until next time, as they say in Russia, dos vidanya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Crash Dive**

**MorgothII: This takes place a few weeks after the last chapter. In that time the total amount of ships ****_U-184 _****has sunk are eighteen vessels since her first mission.**

"Sir, nothing on sonar. We are clear to surface," The sonar operator informs me. "Takes us to the surface, then start recharging the electrical batteries and check everything in her. I'll take first watch," I order. The submarine is quickly surfaced and the crew then starts following me instructions. I head up to the top of the conning tower. Once up there, I resume my thoughts.

Everything was going fine until a few days after we had boarded the enemy ship. We had underestimated how long it would take for other ships to find her. Apparently, we had missed a survivor. He had said that his vessel was suddenly attacked by a bunch of pirates that had a submarine. They had killed the crew, set the ship on fire, then left. It was somewhat true, but the damage was done. Now the US Navy has been sending war ships to escort ships. They in turn were now being turned into convoys. It did help somewhat in making sure that we did not sink innocent ships, but made it harder if we did find any. Several times I had to ignore enemy ships if there was an escort ship in sight. We had sunk several enemy ships since the boarding, but not as many as before. There have been several close calls, but we managed to avoid the escort ships and the searching ships that weren't part of a convoy.

"Captain, orders have been completed. Permission to come up?" Clair asks me. "Permission gran-" I stop, looking through my grandfather's binoculars. Oh, crap. I move to the ladder shouting. "ALARM!" This sets a series of frantic movements as the crew prepares the vessel for her crash dive. There is frantic shouting as levers are pulled and valves are turned. The alarm sounds as I shut the hatch. I then give more orders. "Flood the tanks! All hands forward!" I command, stepping aside as all available crew members run to the forward torpedo compartment to assist in making us descend quickly. In about 30 seconds, with us on the electrical engine and the diesels shut down to prevent them from removing the air we need to breath. Once we reach 650 feet, six feet short of crush depth, I have the engines shut down and the rear torpedo tubes ready to fire the decoys if needed.

I have confidence in my crew helping us evade detection. But even that may not help considering what the ship that I spotted was. It was an _Arleigh-Burke_-class guided missile destroyer. It may have at least 120 and at most about 720 ASROC rockets, and that would be bad. These were what replaced the surface vessel's depth charges. If they are fired, it will be a great challenge to even attempt to evade it, let alone be successful in doing so. The hull starts to creak from the closeness to the depth where she would simply implode from the sheer water pressure. Suddenly I hear the pinging of the destroyer's sonar system. The sound, which before I found curious, is now a terrible sound to hear. I quietly move over to the hydrophone operator so he can tell me what he hears without needing to shout it.

"Sir! Splashes coming from around contact!"He tells me in a strangled whisper. "Brace for impact and prepare to fire decoy 1," I calmly order my crew. They rush to do so. I stand slightly behind the hydrophone operator so I can receive more data to react with. The operator removes his headphones just as an explosion rocks the boat. "Near miss sir," He reports upon putting them back onto his head. He reports that there are more splashes. Again they are a near miss.

Then one of the splashes slightly ruptures the hull, not enough to sink her, but enough to start flooding her. "Fire decoy one now and get her moving back to base!" I order, knowing that if this continues, we will probably be sunk. As the decoy torpedo leaves its stern tube, the engines start running again. We turn to home at full speed. "Sir, multiple splashes and rocket engines heading at us and Decoy 1 failed to work sir!" The hydrophone operate reports to me. "Fire decoy two now!" I almost shout the order.

Decoy #2 rushes out of its tube. It is a specially modified torpedo that exactly mimics our sub. I wait, wondering if it will be enough to save the ship, unless it doesn't even work at all. "Sir, Decoy 2 is working. The contacts are going after the decoy!" He reports to me excitedly. "Return to base. When we are out of range of the destroyer, send an encoded message to command. Tell them that we have made contact with US destroyer and have sustained damage and are returning to base," I order.

I go to see my friend and chief mechanic Robert. "Okay, give me a full damage report," I tell him. "Sir, the left diesel and forward torpedo tube #3 needs repairs along with the full. I'd say a month or two. The diesel because it needs major repairs. I nod. I have to accept that or else we will never go forward with the vessel. "Understood, chief. If anyone needs me, I'm taking a nap," I say, heading towards my compartment.

**MorgothII: I know, I know, this was a short chapter. But the next one will be longer. For this chapter, I had to do a bit of research way before hand. It is a fact that a skilled and experienced U-boat crew could submerge their vessel in as little as thirty seconds. There is the ASROC that is used as the main naval ASW weapon. Also, I wish to correct my mistake. It appears that there was only a single 20mm AA gun and a 37mm one, not two dual 20mm and a single 37mm AA guns on ****_U-184_**** and other ships of the type IXC/40 class U-boat. As always, both R&R and enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: This is Not a Drill**

**MorgothII: This takes place when repairs have just been finished, the sub is loaded, and is heading out the next day.**

I am roused from my sleep from the ringing of the intercom system. I groggily get up, walk over to the communication device and activate it. "Admiral O'Brian here. What is it?" I ask. "Riley, get your crew ready! Head to the shoreline near the Empire State building! Get going!" I immediately hang up and run for the switch to activate the new alarm. To achieve a better alarm, the hand operated bell has been replaced by a Carter air raid alarm. I activate it. When the siren starts making its high pitched sound, the whole crew is immediately woken up. I then turn off the siren.

"New orders! We're heading near the Empire State building! Get moving now! This is not a drill!" Everyone then starts running about to follow the orders. "Let's go, let's go, let's go! I want to see steam coming out of your asses! In case you didn't know, we're at war and this is an alarm! You're not on some pleasure cruise!" I shout. In about ten minutes we are able to head out to our ordered destination.

"Load all torpedo tubes, AA guns, and the deck gun now. I want full combat awareness. This could be it, comrades," I say. It has to be time for the final battle. Not even we were ordered to board that cargo ship have I been given orders like these before. "XO, let me know when where are at our destination. Also, alert me if we make contact with any vessels before we get to any harbor areas," I tell Clair. I then head for my cabin. I sit at my small desk and open my war diary. I started writing down my experiences as the commander of _U-184 _since the incident with the destroyer that put us out of commission for a while. After I do that, I prepare myself for battle. I attach on my armor.

This is pretty similar to what the English called demi-lancers. The armor only covers the vital areas instead of everywhere, allowing for more movement and less weight at the cost of less all around protection. For a helmet, though, instead of a rather standard closed helm for this type of armor or a type of old Greek helmet on, I put on a German Stahlhelm. I then strap on my faithful long sword. I then walk to the front of the vessel. I look at my vessel. Once I get to the forward torpedo room, I turn around and head aft. I do the same as I did before, almost as if I feel that this may be the last time I will ever walk on this vessel. I shake my head, ignoring any ridicules superstition.

Upon checking on the aft torpedo compartment, I head back to the control room."ETA to destination?" I ask Clair. "About ten minutes, sir," she tells me. I nod then speak to the sonar operator. "Any contacts that may be aggressive?" He shakes his head. "Nien, no hostile contacts," he replies. I nod to that and wait for about six minutes. "Down scope," I say, walking over to the now raised periscope. I look through it and vaguely start to make out New York Harbor. When we get close to a ship near our destination, I take a slight double take. "XO, would you take a look here?"I tell Clair. She comes over and looks through the scope. "See anything odd about the ship?" I ask her, trying to confirm my suspicions.

"No. Wait. Yes. There's no one on deck to keep watch. I think I can make out the bodies of people on board," she reports to me. "Any signs of blood or other signs of a struggle?" I ask her. "No, it's almost as if they have curled up and died," Clair says, stepping away from the periscope. "Or maybe they are just asleep," Robert says, stepping into the compartment. "Sir, all aft stations are fully manned and ready," he informs me. I nod and return to the periscope. "Good. Let me know if there is a problem with anything aft," I instruct him.

I watch as we get closer and closer to our destination.. "Send an encoded message to our comrades. Tell them we are here reporting for duty. Up periscope," I say, lowering it. The enigma operator just nods and sends out my message. "All stop. Surface the sub," I order. The crew does so. I am doing this for two reasons. The first is to test my theory. The second is to make it easier for our comrades to find us. When the vessel has surfaced, I get up to the top of the conning tower. I give the distance to shore and assist in getting _U-184 _to shore. It also seems that everyone near Manhattan seems to be asleep or something. Maybe that is good. That means that the sub is safe from ASW attacks. I still have some nightmares from that incident.

When we pull up, I can see our some of our fellow camper comrades. In the lead are Annabeth and Percy. I get down and pretty much jump onto the area we have docked to. "Comrades, what is the situation?" I ask, getting straight to the point. Kronos is planning to attack Olympus. We are to defend it. You are to head out and make sure that no enemy ship gets past you," Percy orders me. He is the only person in the entire Camp Half-Blood Navy to outrank me. "Yes sir. If we find no targets or we manage to destroy all that we find, use the enigma machine to contact us to try to provide artillery support," I tell him. He nods and the group heads off.

I turn around and head back to the vessel. "All hands below! All hands below! Diving stations, diving stations!" I order everyone who is on deck. I make sure that everyone else is below and that all the other hatches are sealed. Then I go down the conning tower, closing the hatch securely before heading down to the control room. "Have us submerge to periscope depth. Alert me as soon as we acquire noving targets on the sonar," I order. As this is done so I turn to Clair and Robert. "XO, Eng, I want to see you in my quarters," I tell them, leading the way to my rather limited personal area. I debrief them on what is going on and what our mission is. "This is it," I conclude. "Today, we shall face our greatest foe yet and we shall show them what it means to be the silent hunter. And remember, death before dishonor," I say, quoting the ship's motto.

Clair and Robert nod. "Good. Dismissed," I order them, getting out my journal and adding the latest updates to it. I then close it once I finish doing so. "Admiral, multiple contacts sighted, all surface ship, ten miles east of our position," Clair tells me. "Sound general quarters, man battle stations," I order. She nods and turns on the general quarters alarm. "General quarters, general quarters! This is not a drill!" I then head over to the control room, ready to begin our battle.

**MorgothII: And finished! Next chapter will pick up right after this. As always, both R&R and more importantly, enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Silent Hunter Chapter 6: Win and lose**

I am standing in the control room, picking targets with the periscope for our first wave of four forward torpedoes. I give the speed and direction of our targets for the torpedoes to be fired. Once that is done, I speak, giving orders. "Range 500 yards," I say. The intercom turns on with the torpedo officer's reply. "Ranged marked." "On my order… fire!" I order. I watch as the four torpedoes streak through the water, their paths marked by their barely visible white surface wake. I hear the watch ticking to verify if our torpedoes have hit the target yet. When the watch stops at the time it should take for the torpedoes to hit their targets, the hydrophone operator calls out. "Three explosions Admiral, I hear hulls and bulkheads collapsing!" He reports.

"Turn her around and fire the aft torpedoes while the front tubes are reloaded!" I order. I can feel the ship turning around to do so. I again give the two target's bearing, speed, and range. "Fire, then turn her around to face forward. I lower the scope so that we can change our position. "Two explosions, both seem to be going down sir!" Reports the hydrophone operator. I nod, have the crew fire another volley of the forward tubes, and wait till we are under the convoy to fire more. So far we have sunk ten of our twenty-two torpedoes and sunk seven of the ten ships we have fired at. I plan on firing the two torpedo tubes and turning around to fire another volley of four torpedoes from the rear of the convoy. Then I plan on firing the remaining torpedoes and then surface the sub and unleash our 105mm deck gun and use her AA guns in an anti-personal way again.

"Sir, aft tubes have target's locked on and are ready to fire!" Clair tells me. "Fire, then head to the back and turn around!" I order. I feel the ship again lurch from this sudden maneuver. Another enemy vessel goes down during this time. The remaining fifteen or so ships are now taking evasive maneuvers to try to avoid getting hit and going under. The serpentine movement is making it difficult to achieve as many hits as before from the side, but should be easier from the rear of the convoy. The few minutes needed to do this feel like hours in this place locked from daylight. "Sir, we're in position," the helmsman reports. "Down scope," I order. I look through the periscope and again give the information needed for the four torpedoes. "Wait for it. Wait for it. Wait for it," I say, wanting to get a bit closer. "Now! Launch torpedoes!" I order. About a minute later, the four torpedoes hit three ships. The one that got hit by two torpedoes goes down almost instantly. The others go down more slowly.

"Sir, we're down to our last torpedoes," reports Clair. "Understood XO. Reload those tubes and then move her to center to fire them on my mark," I tell her. She nods and gives my orders. I wait after giving the order to go deep upon firing the remaining torpedoes. Upon reaching our destination, I order us back up to periscope depth. I give the proper coordinates for the ships, but I stop. I quickly reexamine the enemy ships, looking for any weapons on them. Seven ships are armed. Five have guns, probably 5 inch at maximum and 2 to 3 inches minimum. The other two seem to be anti-submarine warfare vessels. One has the twenty-four spigot forward firing mortar known as the hedgehog, and the other has the old fashion kind, the ash can. The ships has two racks for dropping them and three more for storage, so I assume that it holds a total amount of 86 depth charges.

I target the closer one of the ASW vessels, the one with the hedgehogs. Once again, I give the bearing and speed of the ship. The last ones are specially designed torpedoes. You give them the information needed and they will target the ship. Of course, we have never used them before, so it could be a good chance in blowing us up to tiny bits, or not even work period. I give the final bit of information. "Range 430 yards, mark," I order. I watch anxiously as I see the faint trail of the torpedo speeding towards the vessel. I can see the mixed crew of the ship racing about, trying to turn the vessel so that it will be confused and then speed up at the last second to avoid it. They are too slow.

The torpedo hits near dead center, below the water line. I now remember another hazard my grandfather told me about. If a group of depth charges were set off on the ship, the whole crew could be killed. This had happened on several occasions. I watch anxiously as the vessel takes on water, but I also give the information for the second ASW vessel. She takes in water more slowly, however, but she is doomed none the less. I then fire the two aft torpedoes. One hits the armed ships and causes it to take in a lot of water, the other one causes its target some damage, not a lot, but enough to make it head back to its base of operation.

Three more ships left, two more torpedoes. I give the information on both of them and order the torpedoes to be fired. Both ships go down. I have us move to the side immediately. I also have the gun crews assemble near the hatches. Upon reaching our destination, I order her to vessel. We rise quickly and upon surfacing, I order the gun crews to their position. I myself move up the conning tower to give targets to the large 105 cannon. The first is the gun of the remaining escort vessel.

"Gun ready sir!" The sailor in charge of the massive cannon tells me. I nod, raise my field glasses and look at the ship. "Open fire!" I order. The first shell is really lucky. It disables the ability of the ship to return fire by destroying the gun. Now it is virtually defenseless. But not quite. I hear the buzzing sound of a propeller coming from the ship. I watch in shock as an airplane is launched into the air. "Get the guns into position now!" I order, virtually screaming the order.

The gun crews rush to our best hope of not being turned into a burning hulk right about now. As the aircraft begins to become clearer, it appears to be a two seater aircraft. Upon a closer look, I recognize it as a WWII Fairey Firefly. That is both good and bad news. The good news is that it is alone and not a Spitfire or something similar. The bad news is that it was a great anti-submarine aircraft.

I pause briefly to reflect on the irony of a situation of a German sub and British anti-submarine aircraft, both of the WWII era, facing off in the present day. Then the sound of its four 20-mm Hispano-BMK cannons hitting the conning tower and some of the hull, as well as the surrounding water. A sailor falls from a shell. Then I order for the deck gun to finish off the crippled escort and the 37mm to open fire but the 20mm to hold until it could fire at an almost guaranteed distance. I watch as the tracer fire comes at the aircraft. I also watch as it gets closer. I can now see the two 1000 lb bombs on its wings. If we don't take it out, we are screwed. I order evasive maneuvers to take us closer to the convoy. Maybe the pilot would be forced to break off the attacks if we are near his comrades.

I watch as he gets closer and I know that we are not going to make it nearby for my plan to work. Then I see a cloud of red splattered in the cockpit. I think that a 20mm shell hit the pilot. As the navigator is in an entirely separate cockpit, the plane seems doomed. It rolls other and crashes into the water.

Meanwhile the ship that had launched the vessel is severely crippled, with a lot of wounded or dead, and the deck gun is firing on the now unprotected transports. Already one is aflame, and another is sinking. When the deck of another one goes up into flames, I order us to close in some.

When we do, a rather small ship suddenly turns our way. I sound the collision alarm. The siren tells the gun crews to either get below or hold on. The 20 mm opens fire on the bridge, probably killing the crew. I order full power and for a second I think that we are going to clear it. Then the ship hits our stern and slightly knocking us off course. I first get an immediate damage report and am told that there is flooding in the aft torpedo room. I order for it to be evacuated and sealed off. Then I have the deck gun crew to get back up and target the ship's engines to keep it from doing another attack. Then I am told that the ship has about three fourths of its normal speed. I order for an intercept course near where they seem to be headed, having the 105 cannon continue firing.

A ship starts to list to her port and another has its bridge blown up. There are still quite a few ships left, and one of the one's previously on fire has doused the roaring fire. We, however, are starting to sink in the back. I make a quick decision. Upon reaching the destination, I tell it to my XO and engineering chief. "We are taking on too much water. I plan on sending you two and sixteen others to our comrades to give them reinforcements," I tell them. They protest that they will not leave me to die. I raise my hand to stop them. "I need to let our friends know what happens, but I plan on going down with my ship as a commanding officer should do. End of discussion," I firmly say. They give me mutinous looks but comply with my orders. I go back up topsides to resume command, pausing to grab my journal and something else.

The deck gun is starting to run low on ammo, and the 37mm gun is now being fired at the lead ships. I have the deck gun crew start to conserve ammo in order to buy time for the disembarking group to get ready. When they are, I quickly walk over to them. "When you see my dad, please give him this," I tell Clair and Robert handing my journal to Clair and the ship's flag to Robert. "Best of luck," I tell them, words simply not being able to be properly phrased. Not after all we have been through. "You too," Robert says. I nod and head back up the conning tower. I do a scan looking for the nearest vessel when something catches my eye.

I watch in mute amazement as two side panels are dropped to reveal two single torpedo tubes. One fires almost at once. I have the deck gun fire at the other one before it is fired. The explosives of the loaded torpedo and the spare ones blow up the upper superstructure of the vessel. I order the ship to move at full speed. Now we are only able to move at slowly less than half our normal speed. I watch as the white wake comes closer, understanding the irony of the situation that I am in and have been before, except this time I am the receiver. I see, though, that most of the enemy convoy has been devastated and greatly reduced. That means that this was not in vain.

Then the torpedo hits near the engine room. The sub buckles at the impact. I am thrown from my position and land in the water. I am stunned, unable to move, and watch my vessel start to take on water. Then blackness over takes me, and I drift off.

**MorgothII: What will happen next? Wait and find out next time. As always, both R&R and enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Silent Hunter Chapter 7: Behind Enemy Lines**

I slowly come too. I hear my name. "I am alive," I say, my voice a bit hoarse."You had us worried for a while," Robert informs me. "Sorry to keep you waiting," I say, trying to make a joke. Then it comes back to me. The torpedo, the explosion, the fire, the water. I cannot believe that my vessel is now gone forever. There will be time to remember her later, though.

"Where are we?" I ask, getting straight to business. Clair pulls out the map I gave them. "We appear to be here," She says, pointing at a rather inland position. "How much of our weaponry was saved?" I ask her. "Nineteen MP40's, three pistols, one set of Greek fire bombs, your long sword, Clair's saber and shield, and my mace. We have five magazines fir each submachine gun and a few leftover. For the pistols, they each have three magazines each.," Robert tells me. "Do we know if we are behind our lines or the enemy's?" I ask. "Enemy," Clair tells me. I nod and take the map. I see how far it will take to get to the Empire State building. I reach up to scratch my head when I notice that my helmet was gone. I realize that it may have been a good thing I had left my helmet unstrapped. I then notice that I still have my binoculars. I then make a decision. "Okay, in a half hour, we're moving out. Our destination is here," I say, pointing at the location of the large tower. "While we are heading there, we are going to try to mark the enemy's position. "For?" At this, everyone raises their hands or says 'Ay'. "Opposed?" At this, all is silent.

"Then it is settled. Everyone, check your equipment, then get some sleep. You may want it." Everyone does so. Then I notice that instead of sixteen sailors, there are nineteen. I guess they were survivors. As everyone is getting ready to rest briefly, I start to keep an eye out for any trouble. I push the thoughts of my loss of my vessel to a small corner on my mind as I wonder if we will survive this. We are in the belly of the beast, so to speak. I then reflect upon things that I did not think about. I remember all the looks that Robert and Clair have been giving each other recently. I did not think much of them then, but now I realize that there was a bit of something else in them. Something deeper than comradely feelings. With a dull shock, I realize that the two are in love. After I get over the shock, I make a silent vow. I promise to keep Robert and Clair alive as long as I live. After this, the rest of the time melts rapidly. I rouse my comrades and we get ready. Once we all are ready, I quietly order the group to move out. I take the lead, checking for any enemy positions. Silently, like ghosts, we creep to our side's positions.

It is awhile before we find any enemy positions. A small camp, its users a mix of demigods and monsters. I have our group stop and I mark it down on the map. I toy with the idea to raid the camp briefly, but then dismiss it. If we attack, then the enemy will know we are here. That will make things difficult, if not impossible, to get back to our own lines. I gesture for us to silently move out. We do so successfully, as we do not hear any cries of alarm or warning.

As we move on, we stop several more times. The reason why is that we are running into more camps like the one from before. I mark them down and then we move on. It's making me curious, though. The soldiers at each camp seem to be more like guards, and the camps are to widely spaced to be considered the main campsite of the enemy. They are more spaced out, but yet close enough that if one is attacked, the others would know quickly. So if this is the screening force, where is the main body?

That question is answered about five minutes later. We stop more in awe than the need to mark the map. A large campsite is setup, with demigods and monsters of all kinds. Recovering quickly, I order the group to get down before we are spotted. Once everyone is laying down on their stomachs, I start marking the relative area of the camp. I also write down an estimate of how many soldiers are there. I then mark all the previous enemy positions we had found as guard camps. Once I finish doing so, I take a rather large risk of getting spotted. I put my binoculars up to my eyes and examine the camp. When I look at the front, I am awed even more. They have a tank. Where the heck would they even get one. I examine it closely. It is an M4A3 Sherman medium take from WWII. That is going to be a big threat. I lower my pair of binoculars and turn to my group. I speak in a low whisper.

"All right, we have a problem. Then enemy has a tank. I am going to need some volunteers to remove it. It will probably be a suicide mission I will need four volunteers," I say. Four sailors step forward. I believe they are the other men picked out of the water with me. "All right, two of you give me your gun and ammunition belt. The rest of you give over all but two magazines to me each," I order. I am given these items and I strap on the belt and shoulder one of the submachine guns and give the other one to Robert. I then give our remaining Greek fire to one of the sailors without a gun.

"Try to place this inside, but if you are unable to, try to put it in tracks or the main gun's opening," I order him. He nods. "Alright, everyone get ready. We move out in five minutes. You guys will also execute our diversion mission in five minutes. Get ready," I say. Everyone nods and quietly rushes to get in position. Once everyone in my group is in position, I wait for the remaining period of time before the explosives go off. When we hear the sound of them going off, I use my hands to signal the rest of the group to move the hell out. We run now as if the entire enemy army is behind us, which it may be. A second explosion goes off. That must have been either the tank's fuel or it's ammunition. Well, now it is very much indeed out of commission.

Now we start hear gun fire. I guess that means at least two of the distraction team members is still alive and giving us more distraction. I now start to urge my group to run faster. I see that we are starting to get closer to our lines. The gun fire starts to die out. So one must be left. Now I start to see people in Greek armor. I can tell by their orange shirts they are campers. The gun fire has died out now. But we are in friendly lines now. Before I am given too many questions, I say, "Take me to Percy, I have news for him." They nod and one of them takes me to the Plaza hotel. I walk in just as Percy and a girl I recognize as Thalia. They seem to be in conservation so I wait for them to finish. When they do, I walk over.

Percy is slightly surprised to see me. "We thought you were dead." I can't help but grin at that. "Well, than I guess I am doing very well if I am dead." I then kill the smile. "Sir, CHBN Defiance is sunk and we have a map of enemy positions." I bring out my map. "Good job, but I doubt it will be needed," Thalia informs me. I am shocked and rather angry on the inside about that. But I keep my face calm. "Why?"

Percy and Thalia take turn explaining why. Apparently a few minutes ago there was a discussion of terms with the Titans that sort of fell though. I decide not to mention the fact that I had destroyed their tank or launched an attack on them during that time. I nod in understanding and I am dismissed. I fist get all my troops in ready condition for any attacks. Then I go to bed.

Big mistake. My sleep is haunted by memories of Defiance taking damage, sinking and taking me down with it to a watery grave. This is repeated several times before it changes. My dreams are haunted by someone I have not seen in a long time. The horned warrior. This time, though, he speaks. _Soon we shall meet. What you do then will affect you dearly. _His voice is rather harsh, as well as cold. Then he laughs. It is one that pierces the heart with the icy grip of terror and fear. I am saved from any more of these sufferings by a hand shaking me. My eyes snap open to see the face of Robert waking me up. "What is it?" I ask, giving no indication of what I saw.

"The enemy is moving. We are to be deployed at the park near the Harlem River," He tells me. I nod. "Good, get the troops ready, now." He nods and runs off. I grin to myself slightly despite the situation. My remaining fifteen sailors were the boarding party of that ship earlier this summer. Combine that with a burning sensation for vengeance and I will want to be there.

**MorgothII: Sorry for the long wait. I had some stuff to do. Anyways, as always, both Read and Responded and enjoy!** **Also, before I post my next chapter, I would like any readers to vote on which of the following ships they may want to see. The choices are as follows:**

**Japanese aircraft carrier ****_Sōryū_**

**Japanese submarine ****_I-400_**

**USS ****_Block Island _****(CVE-21)**

**HMS Ark Royal**

**Japanese Battleship Yamato**

**HMS Prince of Wales**

**If you have a FanFiction account, please send me your choice to me in a PM, if you do not have one then post it in the reviews. The one with the most numbers may feature in the story line, but I can say no more than that.**


End file.
